Devaneios de uma tarde de quase verão
by Lu Evans Potter
Summary: O que acontece quando Lily Evans se vê devaneando sobre o que há debaixo da camisa de James Potter?


Calor.

Era só nisso que eu conseguia pensar ao ver James Potter se refrescando a beira do lago. Ele tinha todos os botões da camisa abertos, pelos quais eu conseguia espiar o seu peitoral definido. Descendo um pouco, eu conseguia ver a sua barriga. Mesmo àquela distância, ela parecia bem dura. Do tipo que dá vontade de ficar com a cabeça deitada ali, só sentindo os músculos.

Mas afinal, qual é o meu problema? Por que diabos eu estou reparando no James Potter? Aquele que me infernizou durante todos os meus anos de Hogwarts. Aquele que até um ano atrás eu me negava a admitir que amava. Aquele que no momento me ignorava completamente. É engraçado que quando o cara está afim da gente, nós não estamos afim dele, e quando nós estamos afim dele, eles não estão afim de nós. Pensando bem... não, isso não é nem um pouco engraçado. É trágico.

Tenho que admitir que sinto saudade daquela época em que ele me chamava para sair todo santo dia. Era meio divertido, até. Ele tinha até horário marcado para me convidar. Primeiro, antes do café da manhã, no Salão Comunal, quando ele sempre me esperava descer as escadas do Dormitório Feminino com uma rosa vermelha na mão, e dizia: "Dormiu bem, Evans?", ao que eu respondia apenas com um resmungo e ele, me entregando a rosa, emendava: "Aceita sair comigo?". Não preciso nem dizer que a resposta era um belo e sonoro 'NÃO', certo?

Depois disso, era no final da segunda aula da manhã, quando estávamos no corredor. Ele me puxava para dentro de uma sala de aula vazia e me encurralava, perguntando: "Sabe Evans, o que você acha de sair comigo?". E eu, que já naquela época ficava bem incomodada com a presença dele, respondia um "Nem morta, Potter" apressado e tentava me desvencilhar dos seus braços para seguir para a próxima aula. Lembro-me que o primeiro beijo que ele roubou de mim foi em uma dessas situações. Não preciso dizer que ele beija perfeitamente bem, certo? Acho que não deixei que ele percebesse, já que ele ficou bem puto com a joelhada que eu dei nos países baixos dele.

A terceira e última vez no dia em que ele me pedia pra sair com ele (isso sem contar nos bilhetinhos mandados no meio das aulas e afins) era um pouco depois do jantar, quando ele vinha para perto de mim com um muffin de abóbora em mãos (meu favorito) e me entregava, sendo que dentro havia um bilhete na sua letra inclinada dizendo: "Evans, me dá uma chance?". Claro que eu não respondia. Apenas aceitava o muffin e corria pro dormitório.

É óbvio que ele não falava sempre a mesma coisa, mas a essência era a mesma.

Olhando pra trás, eu percebo que fui um pouco vaca com ele. Ok, ok. Eu fui muito vaca com ele, mas qual é! Vai dizer que você também não ia pirar se descobrisse que estava se apaixonando pelo cara mais gracinha da escola, que te pedia pra sair a séculos, mesmo não dando a entender que queria algo sério? Pois é, tá vendo? Eu não sou uma completa vaca por querer. Isso simplesmente... acontece.

Eu poderia ir até ele agora mesmo, na beira do lago, e pedir desculpas por ter sido tão idiota.

Ou então, eu poderia ir até lá e confessar meu sentimentos por ele. Depois disso, nós nos beijaríamos ternamente e ele juraria amor eterno para mim e os passarinhos cantariam uma melodia feita só para nós dois.

Até parece.

Eu sinceramente acho que estou lendo muitos livros de romance. Mas, fazer o quê? Os exames finais já acabaram, agora é só ficar vadiando até o ano letivo acabar oficialmente e daí poderemos ir para as nossas casas, passar um verão muito quente e tedioso. Divertido, não?

Depois dos meus devaneios, voltei a olhar para o Potter. Como sempre, ele estava junto de Sirius Black, Remus Lupin e Peter Pettigrew. Aqueles quatro eram realmente inseparáveis. E todos eram bonitos e talentosos, à exceção do Pettigrew.

Potter estava lá sentado na beira do lago, com as calças arregaçadas até os joelhos e os pés dentro da água. Agora, ele tinha tirado de vez a camisa, revelando aquelas costas largas e fortes.

Por que, Merlin? É castigo do senhor, só pode ser! Por que eu fui me apaixonar por um cara que além de ser bonito, legal e forte tem as costas largas e musculosas daquele jeito?

Será que se eu me afogar no lago ele vai perceber alguma coisa? Acredito que não, já que os olhos dele estão voltados para uma vadi...

... Pera aí! Os olhos dele estão voltados para mim!

E ele está sorrindo, aquele sorriso lindo do tipo 'oi-eu-tenho-32-dentes-na-boca' que ele costumava dar para mim antes de começar a me ignorar completamente. Aquele sorriso que me hipnotizava de tal forma que depois eu ficava que nem uma boba apaixonada, sorrindo pro nada.

É, eu sou patética.

Será que ele não está olhando para alguém além de mim?

Não, eu já olhei pra trás pra confirmar. E adivinha? Na hora em que eu me virei de novo, ele estava lá, com aquele sorrisão pra mim. Isso mesmo, pra mim.

E, involuntariamente, eu sorri de volta. Eu disse que aquele sorriso me hipnotizava, não disse?

Acho que ele interpretou o meu sorriso como um sinal de 'Não Potter, eu não vou arrancar a sua cabeça a dentadas' (Eu estou falando da cabeça de cima, e não a que você está pensando, sua mente poluída!), já que ele veio em minha direção. Sem camisa. Isso não ia dar em boa coisa. Não mesmo.

E ele estava se aproximando cada vez mais. Já estava há uns dois metros de mim. Àquela altura, eu já estava acompanhando uma gota de suor que descia lentamente pelo seu peitoral, passava pela barriga bem definida e dura e acabou sumindo no cós da calça dele. O pensamento que veio na minha mente a seguir, não foi dos mais puros, e me fez morder o lábio inferior com força, para me controlar.

Se ele se aproximasse mais de mim, eu não responderia mais pelos meus atos.

E ele se aproximou. Para falar a verdade, ele se sentou bem ao meu lado. A proximidade de nossos corpos era tanta que eu sentia o calor emanando do corpo dele. E que calor.

Meus instintos me diziam para fazer uma coisa não muito ortodoxa, mas eu resisti bravamente. Pra falar a verdade, eu deveria ganhar um prêmio pelo meu autocontrole. Sério mesmo, é bem difícil se controlar quando se tem um cara extremamente gracinha sentado sem camisa ao seu lado.

Eu olhei para ele, com meu melhor olhar de 'Eu te ignoro, Potter' que nos últimos tempos não estava realmente funcionando e disse, numa voz amena: "Olá Potter, o que faz aqui?" Eu demorei, mas descobri que quando você simplesmente ignora o cara é mais fácil de lidar com os sentimentos.

Ele estava me olhando como se... bem, como se me desejasse ou coisa assim. O que era ridículo, já que ele tinha passado os últimos tempos me evitando como se eu fosse o diabo ou coisa assim. "Olá, Evans. Vim apenas te fazer companhia, posso?" Saco, eu jurava que ele ia falar alguma coisa com duplo sentido, como ele sempre fazia antes. Mas tudo bem, pelo menos ele não veio falar: "Tava olhando o que, anormal?" Se bem que... o Potter nunca falaria isso. Ele é muito educado para falar uma coisa assim para uma mulher. Mesmo que essa mulher seja uma vaca completa que tinha passado os últimos anos o humilhando em público.

É, ele tinha milhares de razões para me odiar. Mas não me odiava. Eu tinha certeza disso. A forma como ele sorria para mim ao conversarmos era verdadeira, como se estivesse feliz ao me ver. E eu conhecia o sorriso falso do James. É muito diferente, e destinado principalmente aos sonserinos.

"Hum, legal.", eu fiz, tamanho o meu desconforto com aquilo. "Pode sim. Mas... e os outros Marotos?" Eu não queria realmente saber a resposta. Só queria que ele me tomasse nos braços e me beijasse, da mesma forma como tinha me beijado naquelas várias vezes em que me encurralou (devo dizer que eu era forçada a beija-lo? Na verdade, eu meio que gostava, mas isso não interessa). Ok, eu parei.

"Eles vão ficar bem. E afinal de contas, você é mais importante" Preciso dizer que depois dessa eu gelei? Acho que não, certo?

Ele disse que eu era mais importante? Certo, agora eu posso morrer feliz. Na verdade, não posso, não. Tem algumas coisinhas ainda que eu gostaria de fazer antes de morrer.

"Ah, c-certo" Alguém, por favor, me dá um tiro? Como eu sou patética, Merlin! Eu gaguejei. E ele sabe que quando eu gaguejo, estou nervosa ou desconfortável. Agora, o James está me olhando daquela forma.

Se eu não tivesse certeza de que ele não quer mais nada comigo, poderia jurar ter visto um brilho diferente nos olhos dele. E eu sabia o que aquilo era: desejo.

Mas com certeza aquilo era mais um devaneio de uma adolescente à beira de uma crise de nervos, se não fosse... bem, se não fosse pelo fato de que ele se aproximou de mim e pegou uma mecha dos meus cabelos. Tão delicadamente, como se fosse algo precioso. Apenas isso, desculpe se decepcionei você. Mas para mim, foi como se uma descarga elétrica passasse pelo meu corpo. E ele ficou ali, enrolando seu dedo naquela mecha do meu cabelo. Eu não queria mais nada naquele momento. Mentira, queria sim, mas aquilo era bom. Muito bom.

"Nervosa, Evans?" Eu não disse? Ele tinha notado que eu fiquei nervosa. Naquela hora, quando olhei nos seus olhos, entendi uma coisa, mesmo sem saber como. Ele sabia. Sabia dos meus sentimentos. E eu quis que o mundo se abrisse abaixo de mim e me engolisse, mas isso é apenas um detalhe.

"N-não, é só q-que..." Merda! Eu estava gaguejando de novo. E ele se aproximou ainda mais. Agora estávamos realmente perto. O rosto de James estava a centímetros do meu. Se eu quisesse, poderia muito bem ter erguido um pouco o meu rosto e beijado ele, mas não me pareceu certo, pelo menos naquele momento.

"Não é o que parece." Um sorriso maroto surgira naqueles lábios tão desejados por mim. Agora, ele tinha soltado o meu cabelo, mas segurava o meu pulso com firmeza, mas ainda assim, delicadamente. E se aproximando ainda mais de mim, me prendeu entre os seus braços, mantendo os nossos rostos a alguns poucos centímetros. Tão próximos que nossas respirações se fundiam. E então ele disse, numa voz rouca, que me deixou arrepiada. "Sabe o que parece, Evans? Que você está apaixonada." Eu não conseguia desgrudar meus olhos dos dele. Ele tinha conseguido. Pegara-me desprevenida, e nem que eu quisesse, conseguiria sair dali. Mas aquilo não importava realmente. O que importava era o que aconteceria a seguir. Algo que eu estava sonhando há muito tempo. Ele me puxou de repente e me apertou contra o seu peito nu, selando nossos lábios num beijo doce e cheio de desejo. E que beijo foi aquele, meu Merlin!

--

N/A: Primeira fic que eu tive coragem de publicar, por isso, podem deixar os tomates podres pra depois, ok? :D HAHAHA

Brincadeirinha, se quiserem jogar tomates (ou pedras), fiquem à vontade! /se esconde/

Ah! deixem reviews, vai? Façam essa pseudo-autora feliz :B


End file.
